


Herb Your Enthusiasm

by birdsandivory



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Brotherhood
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hilarity, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Noctis Not Being Helpful, Parties, Pre-Canon, Promnis - Freeform, REALLY BAD PUN, Tumblr request, Wrong Herbs Man, cuteness, hugs and kisses, mistletoe kisses, pre-game, slight angst, wrong use of herbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: Prompto had the perfect plan: string up mistletoe, find every opportunity to get Ignis beneath it, kiss him, confess his feelings, and bam!New boyfriend by New Years.For the Tumblr Prompt: "That isn't mistletoe, that is basil."





	Herb Your Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for [@victorianghosts](http://victorianghosts.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, who sent in the request for this particular prompt. It was supposed to be a drabble but, as per usual, it got a little out of hand. I hope you all enjoy it and stop by to see me on [Tumblr](http://birdsandivory.tumblr.com) for more!

Today was the day.

Prompto was never a man to plan, to think ahead about his actions or their consequences, to prepare and ensure things turned out for the best - no. He quite preferred to act on whims, the excitement of never knowing what was next and spontaneity a much more preferred method of living, the throwing of caution to the wind. It got him by each and every day, and if he were to think about it, that was all he had ever really wanted.

That was, until he met Ignis Scientia.

The man was perfection in its finest form, beauty and grace, jubilance in the most subtle and thoughtful of ways, and Prompto was taken with him from the moment he’d laid eyes upon him. He endured Noctis’ teasing, the nudges to his ribs whenever the advisor came around, the wagging of brows when his eyes lingered for too long; he took it with a pinch of salt, because after the half decade he had known Ignis and all of his careful and calculated ways, Prompto could swear that he was in love. 

And strangely, that led him to try things differently regarding the older man and his feelings for him. The holidays had arrived as quickly as they had every year and it was just the opportunity to let them become known, especially due to the fact that Ignis loved and obsessed over Christmas, the way he was more cheerful than usual - his execution of the celebratory parties that came with the winter package and his annual decorating spree that left him smiling more in one day than he had all year. Prompto adored his passion for it, figuring it would be as good a time as ever to confess.

He was quaking in his boots at the thought of rejection, but he already promised himself that after watching from afar for so long, he could handle doing so always if things didn’t turn out as he hoped.

 _Gods_ , he prayed things turned out as he hoped.

There wasn’t time to think about failure or victory, however, because he had to hang every bit of green he had up in Noctis’ apartment before Ignis and Gladiolus arrived or he would be found out too soon. He was striving, for lack of a better word in terms of what the advisor deserved, for perfection.

The plan was simple, really: create every opportunity possible for himself and Ignis to be standing underneath the mistletoe, they would kiss, he would confess, and bam!

_New boyfriend by New Years._

A perfectly mischievous smile appeared on his face as he placed another plant proudly above the door, with a bit of help from a stepping stool, of course. Everything had been dutifully arranged and set up in Noctis’ apartment as it had every year, the four of them most comfortable with having their yearly holiday get together in the same place and with a bit of the blond’s touch, it was turning out rather nicely.

“It smells funny in here.”

The gunner swiftly stepped down and turned to his best friend and prince, hands on his hips and a bored expression upon his face, a contrast to the elf ears and horribly ugly Christmas sweater he was donning. The blond gave him a pat on the shoulder as a royal finger poked at a button on his own sweater, LED lights on the pre-printed tree dancing about and a tune singing a holiday jingle, bringing forth a laugh from each of them.

“’Sup, buddy? And don’t mind the smell, it’s just the mistletoe.”

Prompto was absolutely beaming, Noctis having taken a moment to look around his living room, a look of confusion appearing upon his face as his eyes traveled to the strung up shrubbery littering his walls. However, uncertainty melted into giddiness and the blond was satisfied with that, believing the prince was finally feeling a bit of the holiday spirit. 

“Ooh,  _mistletoe_.” There was a teasing tone in place, different than Noctis’ usual monotonous drawl, but Prompto simply believed he was amused by all of the style he’d imparted on the dreary residence. “Looks great! Gonna try to get Specs under one?”

“Yeah.” The heat rising to the back of his neck was readily ignored, and a speedy heart did nothing to calm his rising nervousness, not when a racing thrum came about from merely hearing the man’s nickname. “That’s the plan.”

Noctis gave a low, playful whistle, good-naturedly pushing the gunman’s shoulder. “Nice. Good luck, dude, you’ll need it.”

“Shut up!” Dragging out the syllables, Prompto pressed the palm of his hand to his face, the coolness of his own fingertips welcome. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be!”

“Alright, alright. Just don’t start making out on my couch or anything. Gross.”

“That’s only if I’m lucky–”

The doorbell chose that moment to sound.

Prompto gasped, taking a hold of his friend’s sweater, fear in his eyes as crystalline hues gazed toward the door. “ _Oh my Gods_ , he’s here! Stall them and I’ll put up the rest of these!”

“There’s more?” He didn’t bother giving a response to the other’s reaction, he couldn’t afford to and with all of the speed he had within him, Prompto tossed the rest of the mistletoe wherever he could properly place it. The gunner hastily hung one over the refrigerator, the television, and briefly wondered if it would be alright to hang one over the bathroom door; he didn’t think long on it, however, someone would have to use the restroom  _eventually_.

“Hey, Noct, what’s that smell?”

“Do me a favor and don’t ask, I think it’s pretty obvious.”

Gladiolus’ booming voice could be heard from his spot down the hall and Prompto happily jogged himself back over to the living room where they had gathered, the big guy sitting down heavily on one of the reclining chairs, lifting his hand in greeting as soon as he saw the blond. “’Sup, kid?”

“Hey, Gladio!” Giving the shield a grin, he flicked at the white trim of his Santa hat, earning him a grunt and a suck of the teeth - the older man feigning annoyance and attempting to swat at him with much avail. “Where’s Iggy?”

“I’m right here.”

Prompto took a moment to pull away from Gladiolus’ assault and look to the advisor, the man having placed several carefully wrapped presents beneath the tree before stepping back, observing the way the centerpiece had been decorated, adept hands moving one or two ornaments in order to arrange it to his liking.

He only had the view of the back of his head, but it was easy to tell that he’d dressed for the occasion, usual blazer replaced with a cool navy sweeping over sharp shoulders, pressed and form fitting - Prompto had noticed, and he’d taken several moments to admire the other man before he heard Gladio clicking his tongue and muttering behind him. 

“Tsk. Captain  _Obvious_.” 

Prompto chose to ignore it, his spirits far too high to flutter back down, his legs carrying him across the room to where Ignis had begun organizing the gifts by height, perhaps for aesthetic purposes.

“Hey, you bring one for me?” He asked teasingly, million watt smile distracting from his pink visage, freckles standing out against his pale skin. Such exuberance did not last long, however, mystified awe replaced it when coming face to face with the loyal chamberlain - dressed spectacularly, hair just so and it was undeniable that snowflakes were sprinkled abundantly onto his dress shirt, a small candy cane pinned to his lapel.

Prompto didn’t have time to compliment him, what with that suspicious look on Ignis’ face.

“Ah, I might have brought one for you.” Arms crossed over the taller man’s chest, lips curling into a charming smile that made the blond’s heart hurt more than he’d like to admit. “With any luck, you may have gotten two.”

Ignis walked passed him, the smell of his cologne making Prompto dizzy as he wished he were so special, but he knew the man was always fair and gave equally no matter what the holiday.

At least, for the time being, he could imagine that he  _was_.

And he would be, if all went according to plan.

“Hey, Iris and Cor just called.” Noctis chimed in from the kitchen, bringing him to attention as he realized that his best friend sounded like he was stuffing his face with grocery store cookies before the festivities had even begun, stepping into the living room with a bottle of wine in each hand. “They’ll be stopping by to say hello.”

Nodding, Prompto steeled himself for what was to come.

_Time to initiate Operation: Kiss The Cook._

* * *

 

Several hours later, however, whatever plan he had thought was going to work from the start wasn’t quite shelling out as he expected.

In the most painful of senses, he was one hundred percent sure that Ignis was silently rejecting him and he was at a complete loss of what he should do to remedy that.

He’d gotten the man underneath the mistletoe several times, once in the hall, which he’d seen Iris and Gladio beneath earlier and she totally kissed his cheek - but the advisor had simply looked up, wrinkled his nose, and proceeded to once more sip at the peppermint hot chocolate he’d made everyone earlier. Prompto had thought it was delicious, but he also thought that it would taste even better on Ignis’ mouth and he had desperately hoped that the first misstep had simply been a mistake on the advisor’s part, not quite noticing his efforts.

However, he caught Iris giving the man a peck on the cheek by the door of the refrigerator, which led to a confused expression, but he’d joyfully patted her head soon after - her giggling only making him smile. Prompto thought it was the perfect chance to mosey on over after she’d walked away and talk about all of the arrangements he and the prince had made for the party, each of which had been dutifully complimented, but not a single one had ended in the press of lips he so desired.

He’d even tried cornering Ignis by the one over the bathroom door, but the older man had walked inside and Prompto was  _not_  overstepping  _that_  boundary. 

The entire operation was becoming a disaster and he had no idea as to why - was he really that  _unkissable_  that Ignis couldn’t spare him a chance? It was disheartening to think, because all around him were the cheerful faces of his friends, enjoying the little get together and finding happiness in each other. And the blond loved that they were joyous, he really did, but it was upsetting to see everyone getting holiday kisses under the mistletoe when he couldn’t even get one from the person he wanted them from most. 

Cor was racking up pecks and smooches like nobody’s business -  _Cor!_

The gunner’s musings only led him to his best friend upon the sofa, a groan escaping him as he fell beside the man, head making its home on the prince’s lap. Noctis emitted a bothered huff, but he meant no harm by it, poking at the blond’s head. “Things aren’t going the way you wanted them to, huh?”

“No! He hasn’t bothered to kiss me once and we’ve been under the mistletoe a million gazillion times! I even got a smooch from Iris and Cor - but not a single one from Iggy.”

“Has  _he_  kissed anyone?”

“Gladio and Iris both got to kiss him, but...I  _guess_  he didn’t initiate them.”

The prince hummed thoughtfully, reaching over to grab a cookie from the tray beside him, shoving half into his mouth with a pleased sigh. “That should make you feel better. He hasn’t given anyone kisses, only gotten kissed. Maybe he’s waiting for a special moment.”

“I dunno, Noct, it just doesn’t seem like it.” The blond reached up to pull a hand through his hair, lips jutting into a pout. “We had so many chances alone together, he didn’t even look at me when I followed him to the bathroom.”

“You _followed_  him to the  _bathroom_?”

“I hung mistletoe there!”

“You are so weird.” Ushering Prompto to sit back up, Noctis shifted in his seat, transferring the crumbs on his hands onto his sweater before grasping the blond’s shoulders. “And I can’t believe you still don’t get it.”

“Wh–What do you mean I don’t get it?”

“You have to try and make a move, too, dude.”

“Hey, Noct!” Gladiolus’ voice was an interruption at intercom volume, but no one seemed to mind, even when he grew louder - surely buzzed from winter wine and good company. “Iggy made  _Christmas Popcorn_!”

“And  _that_ is my cue.” Prompto attempted to curb his sadness as the prince stood, because this was not the time to bring down another’s excitement, giving him a smile when he took a moment to turn back. “There’s still time. Why don’t you give making the first move a go?”

Prompto made to reply, only for Ignis to step past Noctis and into the room, blazer jacket having been removed and the royal blue of his button down made for a stark contrast against his pale flesh - snowflakes dancing every time he made the slightest of movements. Looking back to where the prince had been, he saw that the man was no longer there, probably eating his weight in popcorn covered in chocolate and cinnamon. It couldn’t matter, though, it wasn’t allowed to matter because Noctis had been right. 

If Ignis would do nothing, it was entirely up to him.

Standing from his place on the sofa, Prompto made his way over to the advisor, the man quietly gazing at the Christmas tree - a look of fondness and contemplation upon his visage, hands carefully clasped behind his back. It was almost a shame to interrupt him, but Prompto had to get  _somewhere_ , he couldn’t just let the night slip by without knowing - especially when there was a bundle of mistletoe beneath the Christmas star.

This was his chance. 

“Uh, hey, Iggy.” The tall chamberlain pulled his sights away, instead setting them on the blond himself, the solemn air still lingering like exhaled breaths. “Having a good time?”

“…Quite.” Emeralds traveled back to their previous task, somehow even softer than before. “I just thought I would take some time to reflect on the year passed.”

“Oh.” Prompto’s words were nearly a whisper, the conversation different than the ones they had earlier in the night, gentle and thoughtful where he was not; it was as though he had intruded on a private thought. “Is that why you’re staring at the tree like it’s gonna disappear?”

“Actually, it was this horrendous  _Sonic The Hedgehog_  ornament.” The gunner flushed at his own curiosity, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as Ignis pointed it out with a gloved hand before returning his attention to the blond. “But…everything does go away at some point, of course. It is important to remember what you have achieved over the year - things you could have improved upon, chances you could have taken.”

There was something so profound about the way he spoke that made Prompto a little nervous, for Ignis was so much more meaningful in his actions than he, it was intimidating and easy to be reminded that there was no way he was good enough for him - not with his level of intelligence or shallow way of thinking. And maybe that was reason enough for the advisor to refuse him, to think of him as merely a friend and nothing more. 

Perhaps he was lacking in reflection. 

“Prompto, is there something you wish you would have done?”

And there was, by  _Gods_ , there was - but ever since Prompto was a teen in high school, there was nothing more frightening than losing that of Ignis Scientia. And maybe it wasn’t just that, because losing the chance to pine and linger on  _what ifs_  would be worse than not having him all together. At least, without knowing, the possibility of dreams was still within his grasp and he never wanted to let go of that.

He couldn’t begin to imagine that Ignis might want those dreams, too.

Prompto took a deep breath, trying with all of his might to hold himself together, as he was losing his nerve and that was something he would never get back no matter how close he had come. All he wanted was to be in love with Ignis while Ignis was in love with him, at the same time, of course and–

Was that really so much to ask?

“Maybe there is.” He swallowed thickly, inclining his head toward the plant hanging above them, afraid to even look back into those piercing eyes that knew everything without needing to ask. “Look…there’s mistletoe.”

“Mistletoe?” For a moment, his voice sounded ultimately perplexed; Prompto’s skin was on fire and he practically pleaded with his body for it to end, as it was an involuntary struggle to hold himself together as he awaited rejection, though it was not yet so.

“Just, no. This was a bad idea…forget it.” Looking to Ignis, he thought it would be enough to have one last moment before locking himself up, but he only watched as confusion morphed into thoughtfulness and then - realization. Quick hands pulled the spectacles from his face and handkerchief from his pocket in order to wipe an invisible smudge from the lens, a dusting of pink on his cheeks as he slipped them back on, as though the action brought about a moment of clarity.

“I see. So, that is why–”

“Hey, _Four Eyes_.” A large arm swung itself over Ignis’ shoulders, effectively pulling him from the conversation, green eyes looking to him a bit apologetically as the advisor wrestled himself away - straightening his button down and Prompto took a moment to notice that the rest of their party was flooding the room, effectively snuffing out what was left of their time. It was perfectly fine, however, as chatter once again filled the air and the blond stood alone by the tree; he kicked himself for still not getting that kiss.

And he didn’t want to speak anymore, he didn’t need to, for he was happy to watch as the party went on and accepted what was not to be. Of course - that was until moments later, when Iris stepped over to Ignis and held up a string of mistletoe slightly different than what Prompto had placed around the apartment, and held it over himself and Noctis.

The blond watched his best friend cautiously, not really sure of what was going on, but what he was positive - and a bit relieved - of, was knowing that Ignis wouldn’t bother kissing anyone. At least, after all of the times he had only received them and not given them, that was what Prompto knew to be so. However, there was an indescribable coil in his gut when he watched the advisor press his lips gently to the prince’s cheek, much to the younger man’s distaste. 

And he wasn’t sure what he had been expecting to do after that, but he didn’t think it would hurt so bad or that he’d feel the sting of betrayal so deeply within his chest from someone other than his best friend. 

“For _real?_ ”

Stepping forward, he pointed fingers, looking to none other than Ignis with an expression so painful - it had startled everyone in the room, his words beginning to spill like heavy rain. 

“You– You’ve been getting kissed by everyone today! Iris and Gladio, and I thought, maybe he just doesn’t kiss other people like that; maybe it’s just a  _thing_  with him.” Throwing his hands up in the air, the blond went on, beginning to pace as his words grew in volume as he ripped one of the many green bundles from its place on the wall. “I’ve been under these things with you at least a hundred times today! No - a million, but instead of kissing me, you kiss  _him?_ ”

“Hey!” Noctis made a face then, crossing his arms and huffing as the surprise on the advisor’s face became an expressionless wasteland, his lips pressing into a thin line.

“What’s so wrong with me?” Lifting the offending plant and dangling it in the space between himself and Ignis, his voice cracked, a watery song from a bird’s lungs. “I mean, if you don’t like me, can’t you at least tell me to my face instead of rejecting me under the mistletoe?”

The room was silent then, not a soul making a sound as they all seemed to sober, looking to the spectacle with bated breaths. And, as he always had, Ignis was the first to make a move - his hand reaching to cover Prompto’s own, lowering it from his face in order to speak, his voice gentle and without an emotion to give away.

“That isn’t mistletoe, it is basil.”

Prompto inhaled sharply, backing away and pulling the leaves to his chest, embarrassment creeping over him like a blanket as he lowered his head and hugged it close. He was sure he looked as ridiculous as he felt because Ignis was right, he  _had_  to be right, he never stated anything so clearly unless he  _was_  right.

It took twelve too many steps to walk out of the room.

* * *

Noctis’ bedroom had never felt like a longer trek despite that fact.

Stepping into the room, he felt more than a little mortified that he’d failed to tell mistletoe from basil, but in his defense - they looked exactly the same! 

He could feel his jaw tightening in frustration, having lost his temper in front of everyone like that without thinking; just what had he tried to prove? The only thing he was sure of was that Ignis wouldn’t want to deal with him after practically -  _literally_  - pointing fingers at him, the look on his face had proved that much. That mask of stone, the monotony of his voice as he so gently lowered the blond’s hand, stern and even in his words - it was an expression he’d seen far too many times when the older man became fed up, annoyed with the shenanigans around him. 

It just so happened to be Prompto that spurred on such a look. 

And he was ever so sure that he appeared to be the child everyone thought him to be, sore over a kiss that he could not truly claim, for Ignis did not belong to him. The advisor was a man whom would always know what he wanted; Prompto should have understood that he was not in that picture.

It was stupid, the entire ordeal, but all he wanted was one kiss - at the very least.

Back facing the door as he stared into a pile of Noctis’ shirts on the ground, he wrapped his arms around himself, feeling more comfortable in the dark than out in the living room where he would have to face everyone - hopefully later rather than sooner, in truth, because he wanted to shut himself in until the prince was the only one left behind.

It seemed he would have no choice, however, since the door clicked open and he had but a small amount of time to berate himself for not locking it before careful footfalls moved toward him.

“I’m not in the mood, Noct.”

Not an identity made itself apparent until the clicking of heels ceased and Ignis’ form stepped in beside him, that neat posture never failing to impress - hands looking to be clasped behind him as he allowed his gaze to travel to where Prompto’s lied. The blond could tell he was wrinkling his nose in distaste for Noctis’ ways, though he didn’t make comment, not even after he heaved a sigh.

“You know, I was quite looking forward to continuing our conversation earlier.”

Prompto only sniffed, reaching up to rub at his nose, leaving his hopes far beneath him. “Why would you? I made myself look so stupid just now.”

“It was a rather interesting spectacle. However, I realized something I should have earlier.” The advisor turned to him and it took a gander out of the corner of the gunner’s eye to see the upturn of lips, perfect dip of a cupid’s bow enchanting him more than his own self doubt could cause ruin, making it a simple task to avoid the man’s watchful hues. “I knew that you had been doing all of this for me; constantly garnering my attention, watching me, attempting to pull me beneath bundles of…basil.”

“Everyone was treating it like mistletoe, so I just thought…”

“Oh, I am well aware. I received many a kiss this evening.”

“Then…” Prompto tugged at the sleeve of his sweater, body seeming to relax with the sudden rejection rather than coil, as though an answer - whether good or bad - was all he needed. It didn’t make it hurt any less, he knew, his chest was in shambles but lament was best saved for a later time. “You just didn’t want to kiss  _me_.”

“On the contrary, do not think a kiss from you would not have been pleasant. I would have liked that very much.”

The smile was still there, taunting him as though what Ignis was saying didn’t come across as a strange and unsolvable riddle, and Prompto could not stop himself from looking at those plush tiers - such softness, even in the midst of a battle waged within himself. “Then, why didn’t you?”

“Traditionally, it is bad luck to kiss beneath anything other than mistletoe. I was both disappointed and relieved, for your sake, that you had not taken it upon yourself.” Slender fingers reached up to adjust polished spectacles, the action lasting but a moment before meeting the other behind him once more. “I would have explained earlier, but I was ushered away before I could finish speaking with you. And, at any rate, feelings are best discussed in private.”

Prompto felt a little more than idiotic then, though he didn’t quite know of such a superstition like that - didn’t know it even existed - but if he’d just done a bit more research, maybe he would have. Then again, if he’d done his research, he’d have known he was making a mistake in the first place. And how he truly wanted to hide away at that point, never to be seen again, but the movement of Ignis’ hand rising above them ended those thoughts - mistletoe dangling from a silver string between his fingers. 

The advisor looked to the ornament, eyes softening, the crinkle along the corners making residence far too soon for his age - but they only added warmth and kindness to his face.

“Ah, look.  _Mistletoe_.”

He was a mess of emotions, hands curling into the waistline of his own sweater, heart a mass of tangled strings and out of time beats that caused for great discomfort within his chest despite the apprehension blooming into happiness. The awkward behavior of his insides was only saved by his ability to always put on a smile, shifting his weight onto his toes and back, bouncing slightly where he stood. “Really?”

Ignis offered a low chuckle, amused as he wiggled the plant above him. 

“I would hope you would, lest we be here until New Years–”

Arms had tossed themselves around the taller man’s neck, sweet and gentle lips pressing against his own as Prompto bounded into his arms, neither of them seeming to mind as he stepped onto Ignis’ shoes in an attempt to become closer - the man’s hands having found their place upon his waist, ghosting over the small of his back. It did not go beyond simple chasteness, though he could feel the heat rising under his freckles from his own flushing cheeks, pulling away only after the button on his sweater had been pressed accidentally and a cheerful Christmas instrumental accompanied the flickering lights that were far too bright in the darkness. 

Prompto truly blushed, still long after the tune had ceased, but Ignis did not seem to mind - only shook his head in his mirth as the source of such cheer looked up to him, silence interrupted by a clearing of his throat.

“Hey, uh, can we do that again? The lights on my sweater were distracting me, you know.”

Ignis could only pull him closer, the fondness he wore taking a turn for an expression that was far more desirable. “I believe we still have to make up for all of the missed opportunities that passed us by this evening.”

“Really? Let’s go right now!” Prompto’s hold only tightened around the man’s broad shoulders, unbridled joy in his eyes bringing delight to Ignis’ own, a tenderness in his touch as he pulled the gunner closer.

“Please, do try to  _herb_  your enthusiasm.”

_“Damn, that was awful.”_

The pair ceased all movement, looking to each other before turning their heads toward the door, not bothering to step away from their embrace - as it seemed as though the ones on the other side weren’t aware they’d been found out.

_“Gladdy! Shut up, they’ll hear us!”_

_“Guys, I think they’re kissing again, I can see their feet under the door.”_

There was a long pause, the sound of movement only broken by the quiet voice of the Marshal himself.  _“Highness, this is an invasion of privacy.”_

A freckled face could feel the advisor’s breath fanning across the flesh of his cheek, peppermint accompanying an exasperated sigh, though he did not let that remove his attention from the blond - choosing to ignore the peanut gallery taking notice of them. “We’ll get them back later, Iggy.”

“Very well." The advisor’s hold became a vice. "Now, where were we?”

Prompto took a moment to thank his lucky stars.

_Operation: Kiss The Cook - SUCCESS._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and keep me writing!


End file.
